


Peter Meet Harley

by lie_to_live



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker Friendship, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lie_to_live/pseuds/lie_to_live
Summary: "It's Tony kid, don't make me feel older than I am""Well, those grey hairs tell a different story""PETER !!!""No need to get too offended Mister Stark, I'm sure people have said worse about you""That's it, you're disowned""You can't disown me, Pepper won't allow that""Yeah, you're right, at this point, I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me anyways""You're pretty cool too Mr. Stark"and if that didn't make tony's whole day - screw that- his whole weekOrHarley and Peter's inevitable meet and them collectively being the reason for Tony's gray hair. Read a bunch of these and here I am !
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 156





	Peter Meet Harley

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading Fanfics on AO3 since way tooooo long, I decided to try my hand at it. First fic, super nervous and it probably sucks, but I know that so how bad can it get ? Also, I just heard that Chadwick Boseman passed away, it literally tore my heart in two, because I'm a huge Marvel nerd. This fic is dedicated to him. R.I.P

It was a usual Saturday, Happy had picked him up from his apartment in Queens at 11 sharp (he was a stickler for tardiness), begrudgingly made small talk with him on the way to the tower - big improvement considering the only thing Happy did a few months ago was a nod of his head. Then Peter had bounced his way down to the lab, thinking about the latest project he had his mind on until he reached Mr. Stark -

_"It's Tony kid, don't make me feel older than I am"_

_"Well, those grey hairs tell a different story"_

_"PETER !!!"_

_"No need to get too offended Mister Stark, I'm sure people have said worse about you"_

_"That's it, you're disowned"_

_"You can't disown me, Pepper won't allow that"_

_"Yeah, you're right, at this point, I'm pretty sure she likes you more than me anyways"_

_"You're pretty cool too Mr. Stark"_

_and if that didn't make tony's whole day - screw that- his whole week_  
  
Half an hour later when Tony went for his usual coffee run, Peter was fidgeting around with some leftover parts on his side of the lab when FRIDAY's voice perked up. _"Incoming call from Harley Keener, shall I answer boss?"_

"Sure FRI" Peter subconsciously replied, humming along to an ACDC song (Tony was definitely rubbing off on him)

A holographic screen popped up, a boy around Peter's age with blonde hair and a smug grin, looked down on peter.  
  
"Well, you're not Tony!" Harley said crossing his arms  
  
"Uh I'm sorry whaaa- AHHHHHHH" Peter's head jerked up as he let out a scream of shock at the sudden interruption, toppling down from his chair as the guy on the screen shook with laughter  
  
"Who are you?" Peter questioned when he finally regained balance  
  
"Better question, who are you, and what are you doing in Tony's personal lab?"  
  
"I asked first, so technically you need to answer before I do"  
  
"Alright, alright, no need to go all bad cop on me, I'm a friend of Tony's " Harley said rolling his eyes "now who are you and where are you fr-"  
  
"I was gone for 5 minutes Peter" Tony said walking in, gesturing to the mess Peter had made in his initial shock of meeting Harley. He looked up, finally acknowledging Harley's presence "Oh hi kid, finally got time for your old mechanic huh ?"  
  
"Hi Tony, I see you're as dramatic as ever, also is this the doofus intern you were telling me about"  
  
"Yup" Tony answered, completely ignoring Peter's affronted _hey!_  
  
"Peter meet Harley, Harley meet Peter Parker - my intern"  
  
Harley looked at Peter with a mischievous glint in his eyes "So.. what do you do with Tony in the lab"  
  
Peter looked to Tony for a confirmation, he nodded his head and Peter knew he had to stick to the story that he and Tony had come up with as a cover for his thwip-thwip thing.  
  
"I just sorta get him coffee and sometimes help him around the lab, it's pretty cool"  
  
"Kid's being modest, he goes to Midtown high school for geniuses and can do chemistry higher than most college students, he designs Spiderman's tech and sometimes helps me with mine" Tony stated proudly, his hand ruffling Peter's hair, who was red as a tomato like he'd always get whenever his insecurities would pipe up about why Tony spent time with him, but he knew now, it wasn't because of spiderman anymore, it was because of who he - Peter Parker, a nerdy teen from Queens is.  
  
Harley glanced between the duo, letting out a low whistle as he did so  
  
"Spiderman's tech huh, news reached around to Tennessee too, some kind of vigilante, helps local people just because he can, gotta say that some nice stuff you guys got goin' on here. Also, his web-shooters are crazy strong, I watched a couple of his videos and such a tensile strength could only be achieved with -  
  
"-Carbon nanotubes, I know right, they're really cool......" Peter replied a little too quickly for his own good, he quickly backtracked "I mean I know, I sorta help spiderman make it!"  
  
"Not bad, you're a chemistry student right?! I do engineering, we should meet up sometime, maybe I could help spidey with his suit"  
  
Peter instantly perked up at that and was about to reply when Tony spoke up  
  
"Not that I'm not loving what you two have going on here, but Harley is there a reason you called ?" he said gesturing between Peter and Harley  
  
"Yeah, god I'm supposed to be angry at you. Did you seriously pay another term at the school robotics club? I told you, you don't need to do that !"  
  
"I know, but I wanted too, you're a bright kid, it's not your fault your asshole of a father left. I know your mom's working double shifts, so just let me do this. Please ...!" Tony said, his voice filled with unfiltered honesty  
  
"All right Tony, I know you're just trying to help, but I need to make sure, I know it's nothing much by your standards, but you don't need to feel obligated to do anything"  
  
"I'm a billionaire kid, paying a robotics club isn't exactly going to bankrupt me, trust me, kid, I want to do this, you just be safe and take care of your sister and say hi to her from me"  
  
"I will. Thanks, Tony. It was nice meeting you Peter, although I don't know how you deal with him, I could barely stand him for 5 minutes" Harley teased, Tony stuck his tongue out, though both his and Harley's eyes had softened.  
  
The hologram almost blinked away when he suddenly spoke up

"Also Parker, Nice shirt!" Harley winked and the help up a peace sign as the hologram closed.  
  
"He liked my shirt, see Tony you're the only one who doesn't get this"

Peter said excitedly, gesturing to his shirt which had OMG written in the element form.  
  
"Whatever, you say kid. Hey, just let me make a couple of adjustments to the suit and we can go up and watch one of those mindless movies you're always suggesting"  
  
"You know you love them secretly Mister Stark!"  
  
Tony and Peter settled into calm silence, as Tony worked on his suits, and Peter scrolled through his phone.  
  
"Hey Tony, how's that Dora watch doing" Peter spoke up, his amusement seeping into his voice  
  
Tony splutters in shock  
  
"What-"  
  
"Ya know, Harley's sisters watch that you kept and forgot to give back" Peter spoke up, with a grin too smug.  
  
Tony narrowed his eyes at him "How do you know that?"  
  
"I was texting Harley and then he told me about-'  
  
"You literally just met 2 seconds ago, how come you're texting him!"  
  
"I meant not texting exactly, I found his insta handle and then I dm' ed him, can you believe he has a whole account dedicated to memes, I-"  
  
"I knew it was a mistake introducing you two, as if you don't give me enough gray hairs already"  
  
"Searching - Hair coloring options for middle-aged men" FRIDAY's voice perked up helpfully  
  
"Goddamn it, Parker"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, comment below on what could've been improved! or if I should make this a 5+1 fic.


End file.
